


Setting Sail

by FiskeEmma



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Future, M/M, Sequel, Years Later, after Treasure Planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiskeEmma/pseuds/FiskeEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens 7 years after The Treasure Planet?<br/>Jim Hawkins is now a captain of his own ship, and has everything he needs: a good crew, a woman by his side and respect from his men.<br/>But then a young man gets a job as kitchen boy on the ship and it changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Setting Sail

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've written and published -please be nice!  
> English is not my first language, so please forgive spelling and grammar mistakes (I know they are there!)
> 
> -The story is almost done, so I'll hopefully update soon
> 
> =^.^=

Setting Sail

I strolled down the crowded dock, glancing at the beautiful ships I past by, searching for Dock 16. I got nervous every time I came near a new ship, worried that this one might be the one. The huge men carrying on the cargo, or fancy looking people snapping at their servants when walking on board; they all scared me somehow.

Finally I found Dock 16 and the ship. It was beautiful. Not very big, but slim and aerodynamic with light and golden brown sides and huge shining sails. This was it. This ship should be my next “adventure” and full time job and home for the next 4 month until we arrived to the Panama Galaxy Station. How I would survive from there was a mystery. I was lucky to get this job. Especially with this famous captain…  
“Hey kid, get out of the way!” Two huge four-armed men carrying a massive chest pushed their way past me and I jumped aside before they pushed me over the side into the never-ending space. The biggest of them gave me a grim look. “Be careful greenhorn. We don’t want you to get hurt.” The other guy laughed and they continued to the ship. Hope I didn’t have to work side by side with these nasty guys.

After taking a deep breath I walked onto the ship; saying goodbye the save solid ground below me of the Spaceport.

On board the ship was a hectic atmosphere. People running around making everything ready for departure. People of species I’ve never seen before, a tall woman with many legs climbing the mast, as a slug-like figure fixed the safety-lines while no faced figures swept the deck clean for an oily material. One of the large nasty men from earlier walked past me, and I looked away to avoid eye contact. But he wasn’t taking notice of me. He looked up the bridge and shouted: “Captain Hawkins, everything is ready to take of!” I looked up, curios to get a glimpse of the captain.  
“Great job, Herman. Tell everyone to set sail. And tell Behty to get up here right away!” The big guy; Herman nodded and shouted out to the rest of the crew, but I didn’t listen. 

So this was the famous Jim Hawkins! I had expected some big guy, tall and old with scars all over, maybe a classic wooden leg or something like that. But he looked nothing like that. He was young, couldn't have been more than in his early twenties. He was normal height and build, shorter than me. His brown hair collected in a small braid on the back of his head.  
He stood at the quarterdeck near the wheel shouting stuff and his crew. The way they looked at him stunned me. The shabby old and scar-faced crew all looked at him with admiration and pride. They actually enjoyed working for him, proud of being a part of his crew. This was the first time I had seen a crew who looked so much up to their captain. 

"Hey you! New guy!" He suddenly looked right at me. He must have noticed me stare. The Captain jumped over the rail of the quarterdeck and landed right in front of me. "Welcome on board The Silver! You must be the new kitchen boy!" He grabbed my hand and shook it firmly; "I'm Captain Hawkins. You can call me Jim or whatever you like."  
The young man smiled at me and I noticed the little scar under his left eye.  
Suddenly someone called for him from the other end of the ship. He let go of my hand and with ease he jumped right back up to the top deck and shouted to the crew: "GET READY TO TAKE OFF!!!"  
The crew started running around, doing their stuff. I felt like I was in the way and awkwardly moved to a more remote place. Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was a girl. "Hi, you must be the new kitchen boy? The captain sent me to show you your new work area. I'm Bethany Maybell, the captain's next in command. Call me Maybell. I didn't get your name?" I was too stunned to speak with all these new things: the young Captain, Maybell’s breathtaking beauty with her hazel skin, blond hair and strange obscure markings on her skin. "I'm Thomas Sawyer, Miss Bethany"  
"Please, call me Maybell!" Her attitude suddenly changed from nice and open to hard. "Sorry, I mean Miss Maybell." She was back to being nice. We arrived below the deck, as the ship started moving. I looked through the porthole as we passed, and saw we were leaving the dock and the Spaceport. It didn’t take long before I could see the bright and beautiful crescent-shaped city.

The kitchen was old but in great condition and was half closed of into the crewmembers dining area. I got my own extremely small room right next to the kitchen and didn’t have to sleep with in the same area as the rest of the crew. In that way I could get up early and make breakfast without waking anyone up. I was perfectly fine with that; the thought of sleeping in the same room as all these scary strangers scared me. How would I survive four month? 

“…the breakfast have to be ready at 6.30 for the morning watch. Lunch should be at 11.30 and dinner at 6 pm. Besides that, there need to be food available for the night watch all night. Understand?” I nodded. She smiled. –A perfect smile that made me flustered. Suddenly an extremely tall hunchbacked old man appeared behind us and made a low humming sound. “Ah, Mr. Hashka!” Maybell said with a smile. “Meet your new kitchen-boy. This is... What was you name again?”  
“Thomas Sawyer” I faltered. “Of course! This is the chef Mr. Hashka. He’ll take over from now. Do what he says.” She smiled, patted my shoulder and disappeared up the stairs to the main deck.  
The old man looked down at me. His face was like a shadow with to empty black holes as eyes. 

The first couple of days went all right. Figures out Mr. Hashka and me get along just fine. He barely says anything and neither do I but we still manage to work together through the day. When we are done cooking, he kind of just disappears into his room and leaves me by my self.  
Most nights I spend on my room reading or looking out on the stars from the small porthole in my room. 

A whole week had passed, and I haven’t been on the top deck since I came to the ship. Still haven’t spoken to anyone besides Mr. Hashka (if you can call nods and small sounds communication) and Maybell who had checked in on me a couple of times trough the week. I’ve told her I settled in all ready, which was only half true. I’ve got used to the kitchen and working with the chef, but everything else was still new to me: the people, the atmosphere, and the enormous, infinite and mysterious universe, which still was so unexpectedly beautiful. 

\-----

One evening we had a celebration. It was exactly 7 years since the young captain discovered (-and blew up) the amazing Treasure Planet. Mr. Hashes and I had to make a huge meal the best we could manage, so we were in the kitchen earlier then usual and spend the whole day making preparations for the nights big party. When we finally were able to put all the finished meals on the table I was deathly exhausted. But I wasn't done. I had to serve all the saved rum and beer for the loud and wild crew. And they got more and more drunk. –And therefore even louder. They sang loud about their life out in the open, about pirates and the fantastic Treasure Planet and how it all vanished; not a living soul had seen it, except the great Captain Jim Hawkins.  
I looked at the far end of the room while running between tables serving the eternal thirsty men and women beer. The Captain and Maybell sat at the far table in the corner looked at their crew and laughed at their songs and jokes.  
Suddenly I heard a loud "SMACK" followed by an extreme pain from my butt cheek that almost sent me across the room and I landed on the floor.  
"Its nice having a cute little princess to bring the beer!" It was the other nasty four-armed guy from the first day. His face was swollen by the alcohol and his grim smile made him even more terrible looking. "aaw, don't be a crybaby, it was just a little fun!” The rest of the crew laughed of my humiliation, which seemed to excite the guy even more.  
“Hah, poor princess! Let me make it up to you, we can go to your room and I'll show you how we treat pretty things like you where I come from..."  
Suddenly a glass bottle flew through the air and smashed against the nasty guys face. "ENOUGH!!!"  
It was the Captain. Standing on the far end table face blood red of rage. I had never seen him mad. -It didn't seem like any of the others had either, because suddenly it was silent as a grave. Everyone was in chock.  
"You'll NEVER treat him like that again! Not him or anyone else.” His voice lowered to a harsh whisper. “Or I'll personally throw you of the ship"  
He had walked across the room and now stood face to face with the guy. He must have been three times as big as the Captain in width and almost twice as tall, but in the situation he became smaller than a bug. Then the Captain looked at me and the look in his eyes changed from stern to soft. "Are you okay?" Shaking I got to my feet, avoiding all eye contact in shame and fear for tears to break out.  
I nodded.  
Suddenly Maybell stood next to him, her eyes burning with furry, even her beautiful markings seemed to be in flames. "Apologize to him," she said with a ice cold voice, her face only centimeters from the big guys face. The guy, frozen in fear was unable to answer. She jumped at him, smashing his face against the wall. "APOLOGISE!"  
"I'm sorry" he said with a tiny voice, unexpected from such a huge guy, still with his eyes fixed on her in fear to look away.  
"Its... it's ok" I shuddered.  
"No it's not!" Maybell shouted. "Apologize for what you did, you shit-creature!"  
He moved his eyes just a bit so he could look at me. "I'm sorry, I really am. It was the alcohol, -- I am sorry"  
"It's ok. I'm okay, really, I'm..." I looked up from having my eyes fixed on the floor. Everyone was still death silent, either looking at me in chock or at Maybell in fear. It suddenly became too much. I turned around and ran upstairs to the main deck. I head another bottle break and Maybell returned to screaming and shouting at the guy. -The guy who assaulted me. Touched me without my consent. Shamed me in front of everyone; the Captain and Maybell. Why did I ever get on this ship in the first place?


End file.
